Lightless
by mellchaaa
Summary: Taemin tidak pernah mengerti dengan pola pikir Sulli. Sebuah perpisahan yang bukanlah harapannya, dan semenjak Sulli pergi, Taemin kehilangan arah, ia kehilangan mataharinya. TaeLli fic. R&R?


**_Lightless._**

**_by B2ST/Beast._**

**_TaeLli._**

**_Mine._**

**_._**

_._

_I can't smile, I can't find, I can't stop... lightless_

_._

_._

Seketika itu juga senyum di bibir Taemin menghilang, kedua tangannya yang tersembunyi dengan sebuket bunga mawar di belakang punggungnya bergetar. Kabut mendominasi sepasang obsidian tegas miliknya.

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang mendesak untuk di lontarkan, tetapi semua tertahan sampai di tenggorokannya saja.

_Apa? Kenapa? Mengapa? Bagaimana bisa? Ada apa sebenarnya?_

Sementara gadis berambut _honey-brown_ panjang itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, bahunya bergetar.

Taemin tahu keputusan yang Sulli buat itu sulit—tapi, kenapa?

.

.

_I'm standing blankly staring at your back_

_At your words just now, I don't know what to do_

.

.

"Aku.. tidak bisa lagi menjalani hubungan ini, hubungan ini terlalu berbahaya.. akan banyak orang yang terluka dengan hubungan ini, terutama kita.. aku tidak mau kau terluka, Taemin.. kita tidak bisa egois.."

Bunga yang sejak tadi Taemin genggam, kini sudah tergeletak begitu saja di atas aspal, Taemin mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak mungkin melampiaskan emosinya pada Sulli, tapi perasaan ini—sakit ini, terlalu kuat untuk ia tahan sendiri.

"Taemin.. jawab aku.." lirih Sulli, ia takut-takut melangkah mendekati Taemin dan segera memeluk tubuh lelaki kesayangannya—sampai detik ini. Ia bisa merasakan debaran jantung Taemin. Sulli memeluknya semakin erat, meluapkan semua tangisnya. Ia menangis dalam pelukan Taemin. Untuk terakhir kalinya.

Taemin tidak membalas.

Ia terlalu merindukan pelukan ini, akal sehatnya bahkan tidak bisa memerintah dirinya sendiri—ia harus memeluk balik gadisnya—tapi tidak.

Isakannya mereda, kemejanya basah total, matanya membengkak, hati mereka rusak parah.

"Aku pergi.."

.

.

_Seeing your figure go farther away_

_My heart grows dark_

_In one moment, I lost the light inside me_

.

.

Untuk mengejarnya pun sekujur tubuh ini terasa kelu, ia hanya bisa memohon dalam hati agar gadisnya bisa berpaling, berlari dan segera memeluknya dan mengatakan semua ini hanyalah lelucon semata.

Namun, semua itu hanyalah sebuah ekspektasi yang berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan. Taemin terlalu jauh berangan-angan dan kenyataan membuangnya kuat-kuat hingga tersungkur di dasar tanah.

Sakit.

Pelita yang selama ini meneranginya, matahari yang selama ini mendukung hari-harinya—dia sudah tidak ada.

Tidak ada untuk menerangi, tidak ada untuk mendukung, tidak akan pernah lagi.

Dalam satu detik aku kehilangan pelitaku, aku hilang.

.

.

_I wander around looking for you like this_

_I keep thinking about you like this_

_I just want to see you one more time_

_But I can't do anything because I lost the light_

.

.

"Taemin, kenapa kau diam saja sejak tadi?" tanya Onew yang baru saja datang dengan ketiga member SHINee yang lain seraya meletakkan seplastik cola di atas meja.

"Tidak, hyung." Taemin hanya menggelengkan kepala lesu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada satu titik di sudut ruang ganti mereka.

Yang lain hanya saling berpandangan, apa yang membuat maknae mereka yang aktif—meskipun sok jaga imej—ini menjadi kacau seperti itu. Sebentar lagi mereka akan tampil dengan _come back stage_ mereka, dan takut kalau Taemin masih akan kacau seperti itu.

"Selamat siang semuanya! Aku datang membawakan kalian makanan dan semangat yang besar!" seru seorang gadis dengan nyaring di daun pintu yang setengah terbuka. "Haaaai!"

"Wah, Sulli! Kau datang rupanya!" seru Jonghyun sambil langsung menyerbu—bungkusan makanan—Sulli yang diikuti dengan Key dan Onew.

"Kalau Sulli datang seperti ini kita bisa memenangkan _come back stage_, hahaha!" gurau Key yang langsung membuat semua yang berada di ruangan tertawa. Kecuali satu, seseorang yang masih duduk diam sambil menyibukkan diri dengan iPod-nya.

"Wah! Nasi goreng kimchi!" seru Onew sambil membuka kotak makanan yang Sulli bawakan, "Sulli, kau sendiri yang memasaknya?"

Sulli mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis, "aku membuatnya sendiri, lho! Victoria-unni memaksaku untuk membantuku tapi aku tolak mentah-mentah, apa rasanya seenak buatan Victoria-unni?" tanya Sulli dengan wajah khawatir ketika Key mulai mencicipi masakannya.

"...WAH! UNTUKKU SEMUA, YA!" seru Key tiba-tiba dan langsung membawa kotak makanannya ke pelukannya.

"Hey!" sementara sisanya mengejar Key mati-matian untuk kotak makanan tersebut.

Sulli tertawa melihat kekonyolan para seniornya, namun seketika senyumannya memudar ketika melihat Taemin masih duduk diam di seberangnya.

"Taemin, kau juga makanlah.." ujar Sulli pelan, yang diyakini Sulli tidak akan didengar oleh Taemin sama sekali—karena _earphone_ miliknya masih melekat di kedua telinganya. Tapi ia seolah tak peduli—mungkin saja ia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan musik, "jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik, Taem.. Jangan sampai jatuh sakit."

Tidak ada respon, Sulli menggigit bibirnya pelan—kemudian memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Oppa, aku pergi dulu sebentar ya, nanti aku kesini lagi!" ujar Sulli pada Key dan yang lain, dan mereka mengiyakan.

"Taemin.. aku pergi dulu," lirihnya.

Taemin melihat kepergiannya, sampai ia benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya. Dia tidak bisa melakukan ini, ia tidak bisa mengacuhkan gadisnya, ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

.

.

Nafasnya memburu, ia tersengal-sengal, setelah sekian lama ia berpikir untuk mengejar Sulli atau tidak, akhirnya ia berlari sekecangnya untuk menemukan gadisnya.

Lantai ke-3 yang Taemin singgahi untuk menemukannya, tapi ia tetap tidak menemukannya.

'_**Kumohon, jangan buatku semakin kehilangan arah..' **_

Ia terus berlari dan memasuki setiap lorong yang ada di lantai tersebut, ia benar-benar lelah, tapi ia akan benar-benar lelah dan hilang apabila ia tidak menemukan mataharinya.

Setidaknya, hanya itu permintaan Taemin untuk kali ini.

'_**Kumohon..'**_

Namun, ia benar-benar kehilangan arah.

Tubuhnya ambruk begitu saja.

Perjalanannya mengejar sang mentari berhenti di lorong gelap ini.

.

.

_Lightless.._

_What should I do baby?_

.

.

Sulli berniat kembali ke ruang ganti SHINee yang ada di lantai 4, namun langkahnya menuju lift terhenti ketika ia mendengar seseorang tersengal dengan tempo yang cepat di balik lorong sana. Agak khawatir, tapi rasa penasaran Sulli membuatnya berani untuk pergi ke sana.

Ia terkejut ketika melihat Taemin terduduk lemas di atas lantai, kepalanya menengadah dan tersandar ke dinding, nafasnya masih tersengal, dan matanya berair. Mungkinkah ia menangis?

"T-Taemin.. ada apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sulli khawatir saat melihat keadaan Taemin yang benar-benar menyedihkan ini. "Kau sakit? Ayo pulang.."

"S-sakit... sakit sekali!" jerit Taemin tertahan, matanya sembab dan memerah. Sulli terduduk tanpa tahu harus bagaimana.

"Taemin apa yang sakit? Ayo kita ke rumah sakit sekarang, kumohon.." mohon Sulli sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Taemin, tapi Taemin menampiknya.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu sakit macam apa yang aku rasakan!" teriak Taemin emosi, wajahnya merah padam, keadaannya kacau. Ia menepuk dadanya dengan kepalan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apapun dan kau tidak tahu sakit macam apa yang kau akibatkan, hah?! Kau benar-benar membuatku gila!"

"T-Taem.." Sulli menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga nyaris berdarah, air mata mengalir bebas dari pelupuk matanya—membasahi wajahnya, dan hatinya benar-benar tersayat melihat Taemin seperti ini, ia melukai lelaki kesayangannya sampai sedemikian parahnya.

"M-maafkan aku, Taem.." Sulli menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan Taemin. Sepasang obsidian yang biasanya memandangnya lembut, kini berkilat penuh amarah dan dingin penuh dengan kekecewaan.

"Pergi." Desis Taemin, Sulli memandang Taemin tidak percaya. Melihat Sulli tak kunjung beranjak Taemin menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "AKU BILANG PERGI!"

Emosi mengendalikan semuanya, keinginan Taemin adalah untuk memeluk gadis itu, bukan membuatnya menangis, mencium bibirnya lembut, bukan membuatnya takut.

Sulli akhirnya pergi, dan dirinya sendiri membuat harapannya menjadi harapan semata.

.

.

_You're leaving_

_Don't say goodbye, all of your and my memories so fly_

_Fly away from each other_

_It's growing dark_

_Girl, it's all lie_

_Oh I think you're coming back_

_So I can't leave this spot_

.

.

Satu tahun semenjak kejadian itu, semua perbincangan antara Taemin dan Sulli hanyalah khayalan belaka.

Seperti apa yang Taemin duga, gadis itu membuat dinding besar yang jauh antara mereka. Apabila mereka bicara satu sama lain, dinding itu tetap ada, dan itu membuat Taemin mual. Ia tidak nyaman dengan semua ini, semua kebodohan yang ia ciptakan.

Ia sudah salah langkah sejak awal, ia tahu, dan si bodoh hanya bisa menyesali keadaannya.

"Taemin, kau ditunggu yang lainnya di dalam, semua sudah menunggu." Suara Sulli membuyarkan lamunannya, suara gadis itu dingin sekali, Taemin sangat tidak menyukainya.

"Ya, terima kasih."

Hari-hari ini terasa sangat palsu untuk Taemin, mataharinya tetap ada, tapi ia tetap merasakan malam sepanjang hari.

Taemin tetap merasa bahwa gadisnya akan kembali, Sulli akan kembali ke sisinya, jadi ia memilih untuk tetap tinggal di tempatnya, dan tidak membiarkan dirinya pergi kemanapun, atau membiarkan tempat kosong milik Sulli dimiliki oleh siapapun.

Karena Sulli akan kembali datang, di angan-angannya.

.

.

_Waiting for your retreating figure_

_I have grown dark_

_In one moment, I lost the light inside of me_

.

.

"Nuna, Sulli dimana?" tanya Taemin kepada Victoria di _backstage_, "ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan kepadanya. Apa dia sedang sibuk?"

Victoria memandang Taemin dengan kebingungan, anak ini mendesak sekali—pikirnya, "ada kok. Tunggu saja sebentar lagi, nah itu dia."

Taemin membungkuk kepada Victoria dan Sulli yang memandanginya dengan kebingungan, ia langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sulli. "Nuna, aku pinjam Sulli sebentar saja ya."

.

.

_Before I knew it, the light you used to shine with your love, fade out_

_I wish I noticed this farewell earlier_

_This big emptiness keeps clawing me, the bitter scar thinks of you_

.

.

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian dulu," Taemin memandang Sulli dalam-dalam, "aku tahu memang tidak pantas sekali, karena kejadiannya sudah setahun yang lalu.. tapi aku benar-benar merasa bersalah, aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, perasaan bersalah yang bodoh ini terus menghantuiku.."

Sulli tersenyum tipis, "seharusnya kau lupakan saja semuanya.. anggap semua itu tidak pernah ada."

"Bahkan perasaan ini?" tanya Taemin dengan nada meninggi, "aku sudah berulang kali mencoba, dan gagal ribuan kali bahkan sebelum aku mencobanya. Kau benar-benar membuatku gila, perasaan ini semakin lama semakin menyakiti diriku, semakin kau dingin kepadaku semakin sakit kurasa. Aku tahu ini gila, hubungan kita di masa lalu juga gila, tapi aku benar-benar tulus dengan semua perasaan ini, sakit ini.."

Sulli terdiam, "maksudmu?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta kalau kita berdua melanjutkan kegilaan ini? Kurasa aku akan benar-benar gila, aku tidak bisa menahan lagi perasaan ini." Ungkap Taemin, memandang lurus mata Sulli.

"Kau dan aku saling mencintai selama 4 tahun, dan perasaan ini tetap tidak berubah bahkan setelah kau pergi. Kumohon, kembalilah.. aku bisa gila.."Sulli memandang wajah Taemin sendu, perasaannya pun sampai sekarang ini tidak berubah, meskipun _fanservice_ yang Taemin berikan terhadap Krystal, atau kebaikan yang selama ini Minho berikan kepadanya. Taemin tetap yang pertama.

"Kumohon.." Taemin meraih kedua tangan Sulli, menggenggamnya erat kemudian mencium punggung tangan Sulli lembut. Gadisnya menangis, dan ia sudah bisa menduga apa yang akan terjadi, sesuatu yang bukan harapannya.

"Tidak bisa, Taemin.. jangan memaksakan dirimu! Jangan butakan dirimu dari kenyataan yang ada, kita bukan anak SMA biasa yang bisa dengan mudahnya menjalin hubungan meskipun kita memiliki perasaan yang sama! Taemin! Kalau ada yang tahu, kau akan tersakiti, dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi!" ujar Sulli setengah menjerit, wajahnya penuh dengan air mata.

"Sulli, berhentilah berpikir terlalu jauh! Kalau memang aku akan dikeluarkan dari agensi atau SHINee sekalipun memangnya kenapa?! Aku bisa melanjutkan hidupku sendiri, meskipun bukan sebagai penyanyi lagi, aku akan bangkit! Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun juga!" balas Taemin, ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Hentikan omong kosong itu! Aku tidak mau membahas ini lagi, Taem.. Aku pergi." Ucapnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Taemin dengan lesu.

Kadang ia berpikir, _backstreet_ itu mudah, hanya saja jangan terlalu _show-off_ di depan orang lain, mereka masih bisa berkomunikasi melalui pesan singkat atau telepon, tetapi setiap Taemin mengutarakan keinginannya, hal itu selalu ditampik Sulli. Semua itu benar-benar ide gila, batinnya.

Tapi bukan hal itu yang membebani hati Sulli.

Ia melukai Taemin lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

_Girl, I need your love_

_Even if I repeat it a hundred times, I'm just talking to myself_

_A day goes by and another day starts_

_But I don't have you, my light, and I'm still standing in the darkness_

.

.

"Taem, mau ikutan?" tanya Key tiba-tiba. Taemin mengernyitkan dahinya, melihat respon maknae-nya tersebut, Key mengerti. "Kita lagi main _truth or truth_!"

Taemin memasang tampang bingung, "setahuku yang ada tuh _truth or dare_, hyung."

"Nah itu! Kita ganti." Jawab Onew sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi, mau milih apa juga tetap harus jujur-jujuran dong.." gumam Taemin dengan tampang _sweatdropped_.

Yang lain hanya terkekeh, ketika baru saja Taemin bergabung, botol mengarah kepada Taemin.

"Hey! Ini apa-apaan, baru juga ikutan!" gerutu Taemin ketika melihat seringaian hyung-nya.

"Langsung aja deh," Minho memulai, "berhubung kita baru _come_ _back_ dengan lagu baru kita Dream Girl, tema _truth or truth_ nya itu adalah tentang perempuan yang selama ini jadi mimpi buat kita.. Kau _starter_-nya lho, Min." Tambah Jonghyun.

"WOY!" teriak Taemin tidak terima.

"Sudahlah maknae, mulai saja~" goda Jonghyun sambil menyenggol bahu Taemin, yang langsung saja memberikan _deathglare_ kepada hyung-nya.

"Haruskah?" tanya Taemin tidak rela, kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah..."

"Aku dan dia berpisah beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia meninggalkanku karena suatu hal. Aku sudah meyakinkannya bahwa aku bisa apabila aku harus keluar dari agensi atau SHINee sekalipun.. Tapi, aku terlalu gila untuk menerima kenyataan, dan hidup menyedihkan selama ia pergi.." Taemin melemparkan pandangan kepada hyung-nya, yang tampak benar-benar menyimak ceritanya.

"Dia benar-benar berperan penting di hidupku, seperti matahari dalam proses fotosintesis, ia adalah matahari, menyinariku, membuatku memiliki semangat.. dia seperti oksigen.." Taemin terkekeh mendengar penjelasannya sendiri. "Dia pelitaku, matahariku.. dan ketika dia pergi, semua gelap.. dan aku tetap berdiri dalam kegelapan."

Semua terdiam, Jonghyun tampak teringat akan suatu hal yang terjadi tahun lalu, membuat gempar seluruh SMTown. Tapi begitu samar..

"Setahun aku menjadi gila, matahariku menjadi dingin. Aku tidak tahan, aku berusaha untuk membawa matahariku kembali ke kehidupanku. Tapi ia menolak untuk menjadi penopang hidupku, dan aku tetap sendirian dalam kegelapan.."

"Aku tahu ini gila, hubungan kami memang gila, tapi perasaanku padanya benar-benar tulus. Meskipun aku tahu, dia hanyalah matahari, dia jauh, dia tidak mungkin ku raih. Tapi ia ada. Jadi aku biarkan saja diri ini untuk terus mengaguminya. Berusaha mencarinya pada siang hari, yang pada akhirnya akan membutakan diriku sendiri."

Jonghyun, Minho, Onew dan Key akhirnya sadar tentang apa yang Taemin ceritakan. Tentang siapa yang ia ceritakan. Tentang bagaimana perjuangan cinta maknae mereka.

Mereka ingat, setahun lalu, ketika Taemin dan Sulli bertengkar di backstage, hampir semua member SMTown mendengarnya, mengetahui keadaan mereka dengan jelas. Tetapi mereka memilih bungkam.

Karena memang benar kata Sulli pada saat itu, mereka akan benar-benar terluka.

Taemin memutar semua memori indah yang pernah ia dan Sulli lalui bersama, "matahari terlalu hebat.. dan tidak akan pernah bisa kuraih."

.

.

_At last I try to hold on to you_

_No matter how much I tell you to come back_

_I just want to see you once, just one more time_

_But I can't see anything because I lost the light_

.

.

Kalau kau bertanya, sampai kapan aku akan menjaga perasaan ini.. Jawabanku hanya satu..

...sampai matahari bertemu dengan bulan pada satu kejadian.

.

.

_I can't smile, I can't find, I can't stop.. lightless_

.

.

-FIN-


End file.
